You Didn't Mean It
by Booktastic22
Summary: What does Annabeth feel when Luke betrays her? Inside? Past all of the anger and walls she has built, what is really happening? Songfic!


**Hi! I know I should be working on****_ Misunderstandings, _****but the inspiration struck me for this and I had to write :) This is to ****_Forever and Always _****by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to PJO, or the song.**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night,_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

Luke had found me and told me we would be a family. I clung to that, through all the disruption in the rest of my life. It was my anchor.

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

My stupid crush. I shouldn't have let it get in the way of our friendship. I could hardly talk to him for crying out loud! Maybe if I had, I would have realized this would happen.

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened, please tell me?_

_'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door_

And then my whole world crashed. Luke with Kronos? No. It couldn't be.

_And I stare at the phone,_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

Why didn't he tell me anything? I kept expecting an iris message apologizing. How could he betray me? We were a family.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Nothing is right. He was my brother, then my crush, and now he's my enemy. He broke his promise. He was now loyal to the Titans. He created the storm the gods reacted with.

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest?_

_Made you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

Why were you so cowardly, Luke? A traitor, really? I never saw this in you. I thought I could trust you. Did I do something to make you break your promise?

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

I thought it was all a mistake, a different enemy. When the naiads found Percy half-dead, I thought it was someone loyal to Kronos, never Luke. And then I learned the truth.

_And I stare at the phone,_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

Nothing. My family is gone. First Thalia, then Luke.

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Luke had cared about me. He never wanted me to cry. Was that what he was thinking when he **betrayed **me?

_You didn't mean it, baby,_

_I don't think so_

Probably not, if I've cried myself to sleep these past few days. Silently, of course.

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

How could he forget our time together? The promise that he made me?

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

But that's why he betrayed us. He was never the same after his quest. Never right again.

_Oh, I stare at the phone,_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

I remember what he promised me. He wasn't my family anymore, but I still had my real family. Right? Just one more try. Just one more call.

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

I remember it perfectly:

"You're . . . you're not going to take me back to my family?" I said. "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on my shoulder. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" I said happily.

_You didn't mean it, baby,_

_You said forever and always... yeah_

He **didn't** mean it. But at least I'd finally met people who did.

* * *

**So? This is my first song fic, please tell me what you think or what I should improve!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
